Ultraman Zach (Character)
Ultraman Zach (ウルトラマンザック) Childhood Zach had a childhood like any other Ultra, but his mother was lost in space when Zach was young, so all he had was his father Ultraman Aaron to raise him. His mother was a scout for the Space Garrison, and was pronounced MIA while tracking a rogue Alien. He was only about 500 years old when he first met his adopted brother, Ultraman Kain. Zach and Kain got along well, until Zach's Adulthood. Adulthood Ultraman Zach got his first job when he was about 4000, which he followed in his mother's footsteps, becoming a member of the Space Garrison. He worked there for the next 7,000 ours so years. He became an officer at about 10,000 years of age, his current rank. He met his feonce, Ultrawoman Anne while working there. Zach was one of the Ultras abducted by The Darkness One in early 2028. Zach was tortured, and Infected with Darkness. He, Ultraman Kal, Ultraman Jet and Ultraman Ji attacked The Land of Light. Ultraman Kain tried to stop Zach, but was defeated. Father of Ultra came and healed Zach. Zach deuled with Ultraman Kal, and forced the evil Ultraman to retreat. Zach went through 5 months of therapy, and in late May he was released. Ultra Father sent Zach to Earth after seeing his potential. He now serves with the Earth Defense Force with his human host Max Knight. Ultra Fan Crossover In the crossover continuity Ultraman Zach lives on the Land of Giants with his fiance.He is right hand man to Supreme Commander Gamma. He and Ultraman Giz are often paired together for dangerous missions. Attributes Physical Attributes *Type Change Crystal: Just like Tiga and Dyna, Zach can change from Super mode (Red and Blue) to Neo Mode (Red) or Shine Mode (Blue) *Adept with fists *Color Timer: A device on Zach's chest that monitors his power limit. Powers and Abilities *Gallium Ray: a beam fired as a traditional Specium Ray. It was first used on Gasmons. **Mega Gallium Ray: An increased version of the Gallium Ray, it is triple the size of a normal Gallium Ray. It can only be used in Super Mode. It was first used on Bemstar. *Decium Blast: a shockwave fired by Zach punching his fists together. It was first used on Pandon. *Eye Slugger: just as a traditional eye slugger, Zach throws it from the top of his head. It was first used on Eleking. *Flame Blast: Zach creates a fireball to throw at his opponent. It was first used on Reigubas. *Size Change: Zach can change size. It was first used in the episode What's So Funny? *Ultra Shield: Ultraman Zach uses a traditional ultra shield. It was first used to counter Megaguirus' fake Gallium Ray. *Shine Ray: a beam fired from Zach's Ultra Eye, but he only has an Ultra Eye in Shine mode. It was first used against Alien Baltan. *Zach Punch: Similar to the Leo Kick, Ultraman Zach's fist catches fire and does much damage on impact. This can only be done in Neo Mode. It was first used on Alien Zarab. *Healing Beam: a beam that takes 80% of Zach's energy to cure a Dark Surged Creature. It was first used on Dark Surged Ultraman Jet. Personality Ultraman Zach is a sarcastic, cocky Ultraman, but when he talks to the Darkness One, Zach is very serious. Zach's arch enemy is The Darkness One. Zach is a regular at McDonald's, and he likes playing pranks on Charles. Zach will do anything for his friends, even going so far to sacrifice himself to save them. Transformation Zach's transformation from Human to Ultraman is like Ultraman Max's. Zach's color timer appears on Max's chest and Zach's torso begins to appear. His legs appear from feet up, arms from hand to shoulder, and his head appears along at the same time as his torso. Modes Ultraman Zach has 4 modes: Super, Neo, Shine,Nature Mythic, Nexus, and his Final Form, Galactic Form.The picture of Ultraman Zach in Nature Mode depicts Zach using the Healing Beam. IMG 20140329 110208.jpg|Ultraman Zach Neo Mode IMG 20140329 110730.jpg|Ultraman Zach Shine Mode IMG_20140329_145144.jpg|Ultraman Zach Nature Mode IMG_20140504_001108.jpg|Ultraman Zach (Super Mode) Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Zach Continuity Category:Brian Haughton Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultras Category:House of Wrath